


不会做梦的人（下）

by KanraUta



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraUta/pseuds/KanraUta
Summary: 存档。有小车车。一个遥远的故事，从最初的亲吻到至死不渝的告别。略意识流。略有私设。





	不会做梦的人（下）

盖勒特·格林德沃从不会做梦。  
他坚持相信这一点。  
梦是人精神的反向。他清晰地认知到了这一点。梦和记忆一样，它永远不会让人向前看，只会无数次沉湎其中，幸福的梦让人不愿离开，悲伤的梦让人无法自拔。梦如若泥潭，溺死了未来的全部可能，溺死了本可以抓住和改变的一切。  
而盖勒特·格林德沃，绝对不允许这种事情发生。  
他更不允许，已经被自己标上了记号的私藏品，再一次从手里脱离。  
他站在阿不思·邓布利多的面前，脑海里千思万绪。盛开的玫瑰如若烈焰，烧遍了他整颗心。阿不思轻抚着他的脸，盖勒特抬手覆盖，与之十指相扣。  
“你知道吗？”阿不思笑了，“我有多少次，想过某一件事。”  
盖勒特微微合眼——难得地露出了似乎没有防备的一面——声音波澜不惊：“你想要我猜吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话，你永远可以猜到我的所思所想。”  
“不，那只是我们的意念想通。”盖勒特温柔地亲吻对方的手指，吻落在了阿不思的指关节，“我们想到一起了。”  
阿不思摇了摇头：“可你这次也许不知道。”他微微转过身，视线落在了河畔，“我无数次想，我们的名字写在一起的时候。”  
盖勒特追上前，鼻尖萦绕着阿不思头发的淡淡香气：“哦，那一定会是我们伟大的事业成功的时候，那时候，我们将一起被载入史册。”  
阿不思回过头，眼里略过一丝忧虑：“你会带我走。”  
盖勒特没有回答，他把眼前的少年抱在怀里，他的手轻抚着对方的头发，带着占有和爱意，如若轻抚世间最美好的事物。  
“我永远是你第一个信徒。盖尔。”阿不思的声音闷闷传来，“我想过，以我之名，冠你之姓。”  
“那并不是想的事情，那是会有的事情。”盖勒特笑了笑，“只是，你想的时候，我怎么不知道？”  
“在梦里。亲爱的。在梦里。”阿不思眯起眼，“你说过，你不会做梦。”  
那是盖勒特·格林德沃第一次想要去做一个梦。一个美梦。或者说，他不敢相信自己也可以拥有一个奢侈的梦。可他也从来没有想过，有一天，阿不思无数次幻想的这个梦会成真。它落在了孩子的糖果堆里，变得无比绚烂，和巧克力一样苦涩又甜蜜。只是，那依旧是丰功伟绩，可已经不再是幸福的牢笼，而是一条至死不渝的鸿沟。

终于，盖勒特·格林德沃不再想做梦的事情。  
他想要去为自己编织一个永不破灭的梦。  
这个梦的名字叫阿不思·邓布利多，而盖勒特·格林德沃会用世界上最坚固的咒语将他锁住。  
他觉得，自己终于找到了。

这是阿不思·邓布利多的梦。  
那个曾经无数次告诉自己不会做梦的人，终于在难以入眠的深夜，拉着他坠入了回忆的静河。  
在那里，他听不见任何声音，可是又什么都听见了。无论是睁开眼还是闭上眼，那一切都在他全部的意识里来来往往。  
他想摆脱这个梦境。  
想尽了办法。  
可是，当他无法自控地一次又一次站在厄里斯魔镜前，用手轻抚镜中人意气风发的笑脸，指尖相触。  
他终于明白了。  
了不起的阿不思·邓布利多终于明白了。  
孤独和那个人的名字一样，是一场永不能摆脱的梦境。它躲在黑夜里，躲在书本里，躲在口口相传的秘密里，躲在厄里斯魔镜里，躲在那个人的双眸里。当魔镜暗去，一切烟消云散，如若幻梦，阿不思抬起头，黑暗里，他看到的是一张孤寂的脸。  
那个和孤独化等号的名字。  
盖勒特·格林德沃。  
他永远存在在夏日的终曲里，是一双永远无法抵达冬天的羊毛袜。  
而阿不思的世界里，早已是一场白雪皑皑的永冬。

盖勒特·格林德沃，他要把梦变成现实。  
他终于下定了决心要这样做。  
想要留住阿不思的念头盘根错节，一下一下扎在他本就如若磐石的心上。  
盖勒特是聪明人，他比任何人都明白，时间虽在弹指一挥间，却也如若世间最宏伟的漩涡，轰鸣着席卷一切，而这区区一个夏天，即便对自己和阿不思而言是一眼万年，但对于时间而言，再美好再难忘的时光，也不过就是转瞬即逝，它可以持续多久？会向着何方奔走？又会有怎样的意外，把两人带入命中注定的洪流？无人知晓，无人能逃。  
他望着仿若无边无际的远山在落日的映照里戛然而止，耳边是谷风传来的蛊惑人心一般的暮鸣。是啊，即便是世界上最伟大的魔法大师，也永无这掀翻世间一角的神威。  
盖勒特握紧了拳头。他的眼中映入夕阳的余晖，仿佛夜色将至。

盖勒特的梦，终于拥有了实体。  
它伴随着一条细细的项链，融入了两人的骨血，落在了彼此的掌心。  
无数次。无数次。盖勒特都在被禁锢的月色里，嗅到了那个午后尚且带着闷热的空气，看见了在一片黑暗中，隐约从谷仓细小的窗口透出的一缕暗淡的阳光。它照在爱人温润如玉的脸上，让那个少年不自觉地在呻吟里，抬手遮住脸庞。  
盖勒特总是会笑。他的一生中，难得会有多少次露出这般单纯的笑，即便是如今，他的声音沙哑，无人对话，夜幕之下，空有他与影。  
那个少年的爱和他的为人一样，隐忍而带着温婉的芬芳，以至于盖勒特到最后都无法忘怀他身体的温度。那一袭衣物褪落，露出的是一个还未发育完全的身体，拥有着白皙的肌肤和干净的骨骼，仅仅是看一眼都会让人心神不宁。他纯净的眼里浸染了陌生的情欲，让盖勒特的呼吸都慢了半拍。  
“阿尔。不要怕，有我。”  
盖勒特的手轻抚冰冷的铁栅栏，仿佛在轻抚阿不思的容颜。  
“阿尔。不要怕，有我。”  
他重复了一次又一次，直到是阿不思搂住自己的脖子，他带着甜味的气息如此亲密地略过自己的鼻息，盖勒特才终于觉得意识回归了自我。他停下言语，亲吻着阿不思的耳畔，似乎是用尽了他一生全部的温柔。  
阿不思哽咽了一下，他的眼里带着泪意和深深的期望，柔情似水地望着眼前的爱人。那缕阳光不知何时消失而去，屋外传来隐约的雷鸣。这个山谷的雨，总是这般喜怒无常。可是又有什么关系呢？阿不思凑过去，细细地亲吻盖勒特的唇角，他打开了自我，赤裸而略显纤细的身体如同献祭般承载着身上这个男人深情又含有侵略性的热吻和攻势。  
在那一个瞬间，他突然觉得自己是可以忘记痛苦，忘记压力，忘记束缚自己的一切，可以拉住这个叫盖勒特·格林德沃的男人的手，去向一个更加广阔的天地，去向一个只属于彼此的未来的。  
就在那一个瞬间。伴随着夏日的骤雨和惊雷。  
那是一场暮色将落前的意乱情迷。盖勒特自认自控力足矣，却不料在此刻却如若失控，他拉开身下少年的双腿，烈火从体内迸发而出，让彼此相拥的身体更为契合而炽热。阿不思瘦弱的身体像一棵初初长成的小树，枝条努力环绕着身上比自己健硕的爱人，他的小腹因为盖勒特的进入而微微凸起，可羞耻之心非但没有让他停止自身的坠落，反倒是催促着他呼喊爱人的名字，随即又被对方的冲击撞得粉碎。  
真的可以吗？  
真的可以吗？  
可以吗……  
他徘徊，却又不断确认着，所有的答案写在盖勒特·格林德沃那双深邃的眼眸里。阿不思看不到梦里璀璨的星空，却看到了如深夜静海般静默却汹涌的爱意。  
这是阿不思·邓布利多一生，唯一一次见到这样的爱。  
一生只有一次，也只会有一次。  
也正因为如此，在之后无数孤寂的日日夜夜里，他一次都没有想起那双眼睛，直到是年华老去，在某个黑夜里从高塔坠落，他才在生命逐渐黯淡的微光里，看到了那双眼睛，看到了那个人最初的模样，也看到了自己最初的模样。  
伟大的阿不思·邓布利多，无数人传颂的阿不思·邓布利多，才是先付出全部爱意的人。  
“盖尔，或许你……愿意和我缔结血盟，永不伤害彼此？”  
盖勒特笑着，笑得如此年少轻狂，笑得如此霸道张扬，这般拉过阿不思的手，直到是阿不思合了双眼，也弄不清他那双忽闪的异瞳里，究竟看到了什么。是笑彼此都想到和对方缔结血盟的心有灵犀吗？还是笑自己当初的单纯和天真？阿不思望着消逝的微光，终究是没有弄清谜底。  
彼此的双手重合，骨血相融的那一瞬间，他听见盖勒特用倾尽此生柔情的声音，认真地说了一句“我答应你 ，阿尔。”  
我答应你，阿尔。  
盖勒特·格林德沃对着铁窗外的月色狂笑起来，跨越山海，跨越近百年的闷热缠绵的夏天，似乎一切又回归到那个午后，两人彼此相握的手。

阿不思·邓布利多永远都不知道的是，盖勒特·格林德沃其实是做过梦的。  
那个梦境遥远而永不停歇，如若是戈德里克山谷里亘古不变的夏风，吹走了生命里的血腥、背叛和全部的决绝。它连接了无穷山水和数百时空，将一切，一夜一夜地带回1899年夏日的闷热午后，带回两人为彼此付出，而牢牢相握的手中。  
从阿不思率先提出血盟的那一刻开始，一切本就不一样了。  
盖勒特从未留住过阿不思，而是阿不思留住了自己。  
盖勒特·格林德沃，曾经倾尽全部，为了找到留住阿不思·邓布利多的方法，耗尽一生，去做了一场留住此生挚爱的梦。在他的世界里，这场梦，从来未曾戛然而止，它在黑夜里翩跹，它在杀戮里飞舞，沾染着血腥，沾染着悲鸣，却又在阿不思的双眸里，变得透明而脆弱。  
盖勒特·格林德沃是做过梦的。无数次。他无数次梦见往昔，无数无数次。直到是阿不思·邓布利多的死讯传来，他苍老的双手捧着那封信，俯首亲吻着它，如若亲吻对方的墓碑。  
也直到这一刹那，他才终于明白了，那穷其一生的悲欢离合，早已在梦境中的那个夏日里，悄悄画下了句号。  
而世界上最牢固的咒语，并不是血盟，其实是爱人的名字。  
阿不思·邓布利多。


End file.
